Red Moon RE
by Lystericus
Summary: Dua gadis kecil yang ia temukan di hutan, mengubah pandanganya terhadap dunia ini dan mengerti arti dari Keluarga. (FemMadara)
1. Chapter 1

_**FemMadara **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Red Moon**_

Ditengah-tengah medan perang yang hancur dua tubuh remaja tegeletak ditanah, dan seorang Wanita dewasa memakai Kimono berwarna putih berdiri dengan terengah-engah, wanita itu terlihat sangat aneh, tapi tidak menutupi kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Madara, wanita terkuat yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya didunia Shinobi. Setelah dia bersusah payah untuk membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah mendapatkan Kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin.

Tapi berkat Kekuatan baru dan pengalaman bertarungnya akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan kedua bocah tersebut, Dengan kedua Rinnegan dan Mata merah RinneSharingan di dahinya dia akhirnya bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil" Dia berguman pada dirinya sendiri sebelum tertawa. "Dunia akhirnya damai tanpa konflik dan tanpa kesedihan ''

Dibelakangnya ada tepukan tangan seorang pria dengan rambut putih jabrik, dan separuh tubuhnya berwarna hitam mendekatinya. "Anda berhasil, Madara-Hime" katanya dengan suara serak," Anda tampil luar biasa! ".

"Hn, terimakasih Zetsu"

"Hm, sekarang apa yang akan aku laku-" dia berhenti di tengah kalimat ketika dia melihat mahkluk yang disebut Zetsu hitam yang mengembil alih tubuh Obito yang tidak sadarkan diri berjalan kearah tubuh kedua remaja tersebut.

"Hmm , ini sudah cukup! '' Kata Zetsu, sambil meletakkan tanganya di kedua mayat remaja tersebut, Madara menaikan salah satu alisnya heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuro Zetsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuro Zetsu?"

Madara bisa melihat dengan Matanya, Chakra yang sangat luar biasa muncul dari dalam tanah dan menuju kepada kedua tubuh mayat itu, Madara melebarkan Matanya.

"Hentikan Zetsu apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Madara dengan suara Feminim. Zetsu yang mendengar teriakan wanita itu hanya menyeringai.

"_Ini...Sangat buruk...Cih sebenarnya apa tujuanya?_" Tanya Madara pada dirinya sendiri.

Zat hitam itu mengembang dan membentuk bola hitam raksasa, tak lama benda itu mulai menyusut, namun Chakra terus meningkat pada benda itu.

"Apa itu?"

Akhirnya benda itu mengambil bentuk baru. Warna Hitam berubah menjadi Putih, membentuk Pola semacam kimono putih dan Membentuk wanita dewasa berambut putih, kulit pucat dengan dua tanduk keluar dari kepalanya.

Dan didahinya, mata yang sama, mata yang sama yang dimiki oleh Madara, warnanya merah dengan sembilan tomoe dengan pola riak air di sekitarnya.

Mata Madara melebar."Byakugan? ...dan Rinnesharingan... itu tidak mungkin".

Berhenti dari keterkejutanya, Madara mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya satu orang yang memiliki tampilan seperti itu.

**Kaguya Otsutsuki.**

"Zetsu apa maksutnya ini?" Tanya Madara kepada Zetsu,

"Heheh ..." dia hanya terkekeh.

"Madara-Chan, kau telah mencapai tujuanmu dengan cukup baik, dan sebagai hadiahnya kau akan memberikan Chakramu kepada ibu", Jelas Zetsu sambil menyeringai.

"C-chan? beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu...kau itu ciptaanku" teriak Madara dengan Marah.

"Khu khu khu" tawa Zetsu, mengejek perkataan Madara.

Wanita itu melayang di udara, kemudian melihat kembali kearah Madara, bibirnya tersenyum dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

"Hm ... jadi Indra berenkarnasi di tubuh wanita ini?.

"Anda benar Ibu" jawab Zetsu yang berlindung di lengan Kaguya.

Kaguya bisa melihat dengan Byakugannya. '_dia memang memiliki chakra __Indra dan sedikit memiliki chakra Ashura, dia __mirip __sepertiku__tapi bagaimana__ mungkin__?_' batin Kaguya sambil menyipitkan Matanya kearah Madara.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, Chakra-ku harus di satukan". Kata Kaguya dengan datar.

"sekarang… ..aku mengerti, jadi selama ini kau menipuku?, Dan kau menggunakan chakra yang tersisa dari kedua bocah itu dan tubuh mereka untuk menjadi media untuk membakitkanya, kurasa kau akan menggunakan tubuhku jika ada kesempatan". Desis Madara dengan geram.

"Khekhe memang, dan sekarang mati dengan pengetahuan itu Madara, '' teriak Zetsu.

Kaguya menerjang Madara, kedua tanganya menjulur keluar untuk menangkapnya, Madara terbang ke kanan, menggunakan satu dari sepuluh Gudou Damanya untuk menjadi tongkat.

Kaguya membalikan tubuhnya kembali untuk menangkap Madara, tetapi sebaliknya, Ia menggunakan rambutnya sebagai sulur untuk menjeratnya, Madara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

"Senpo: Ranton Kouga '' Madara membuka mulutnya seolah-olah akan meludahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Sinar lurus berwarna ungu melesat kearah kaguya, memotong sulur yang tebuat dari rambut dengan mudah, namun Kaguya mampu menghindari sinar itu dari kerusakan serius.

Dia menghentikan mengejarnya, Kaguya memutuskan menjaga jarak dari Madara, dengan ayunan keatas menggunakan lengan kanannya, paku batu naik dan melesat ke arah Madara, menggunakan tongkatnya untuk menahan serangan itu.

'_Dia memiliki__lebih banyak __Chakra dari pada aku, aku harus hati-hati sampai aku mengindentifikasi seluruh kemampuanya__. __aku akan menggunakan waktu yang t__epat __dan __jika __dugaanku benar dia akan rentan terhadap Senjutsu dan Taijutsu seperti aku _'. Batin Madara.

Madara membuka matanya selebar mungkin, "Limbo: Hengokou", Empat Salinan yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun tanpa Rinnegan atau Senjutsu Rikudou, muncul.

Memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan yang dia miliki, empat klon terbang ke arah Kaguya, satu melepar pukulan, tetapi Kaguya menghindarinya dengan mudah, klon yang lain melempar pukulananya, tetapi itu diblok olehnya. Kaguya tersenyum mencengkram kedua tinjunya mengayunkan lenganya kedepan membanting klon Limbo dengan mudah.

"Bodoh… apa yang kamu lupa RinneSharingan adalah Rinnegan juga!" kata Zetsu hitam mengejek.

Keempat klon Limbo Madara menata ulang diri mereka sendiri, mengelilingi Kaguya dalam formasi persegi, Mereka menyerang bersamaan, menggunakan jumlah untuk keuntungan mereka, namun Kaguya memiliki strategi lain untuk ini, Dia menciptakan portal disampingnya dan menghilang, klon Madara berhenti sebelum mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain, kemudian klon kembali ketubuh pemiliknya.

'_Jadi __itu tidak akan berhasil, sekarang dia telah menghilang ... tapi dia akan kembali, __tujuanya__ untuk mengambil Chakraku bukan untuk membunuhku tetapi tetap saja, pasti aku akan mati'._ Pikir Madara.

Tongkat Hitam kembali ke bentuk Gudou Damanya, Madara kemudian membentuk segel tangan, "Kage bunshin no jutsu" dari kepulan asap, muncul klon yang identik dengan Madara berdiri di sampingnya.

Kaguya mucul kembali dari portalnya, ini kesempatanya, Madara segera menyadarinya tetapi tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar, Kaguya mencengram leher Madara dan Zetsu hitam bereaksi mengunci pergerakanya.

'Uhh, aku tidak bisa bergerak'

"Ini lah… ..akhirnya Reinkarnasi Indra" kata Kaguya dengan menyeringai, namun Madara yang dipegangnya berubah menjadi asap," a-apa? ", Dalam kebingungan sesaat, Kaguya merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya, Madara yang asli, dengan pedang di tanganya menusuk perutnya.

"I-ibu" teriak Zetsu hitam melebarkan matanya, namun serangan Madara belum selesai, Karena ia menempatkan chakra Senjutsu ke pedang milik Sasuke yang menyebabkan percikan api biru dalam hitungan detik. Kaguya mundur memuntahkan darah cukup banyak, dengan serangan senjutsu di campur chakra petir.

'_Hmm__ kamu sangat berguna, bahkan dalam kematianmu Sasuke'_ batin Madara tersenyum. dalam kepanikan RinneSharingan Kaguya bersinar, dan kemudian mereka menghilang dari medan perang yang diterangi cahaya bulan.

-**Dimensi Kaguya**-

Mereka muncul ke dimensi yang berbeda, langit berwarna hijau cerah dan tanah berbatu, Madara mundur, mengenggam Pedang yang dibawanya.

"Tempat ini ... dia pasti menggunakan jutsu ruang dan waktu, tapi aku bisa mengatakan itu menghabiskan sebagian besar chakranya"

"Ibu, sekarang kita berada di dimensimu kita harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin" kata Zetsu memberikan saran kepada Kaguya.

"Indra ... Kau harus mengembalikan chakraku, terutama jumlah yang sangat besar" teriaknya pada Madara.

Madara harus mengakui jika pertarungan ini tidak kalah dengan pertarungannya melawan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan juga pria dengan 8 gerbang Sekizo, ini membuat darah Uchihanya mendidih.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, aku akan mebunuhmu Indra." Kaguya mengangkat tanganya kearah Madara sebuah proyektil, berbentuk tulang melesat dengan cepat menuju kearahnya.

Madara membuat beberapa klon bayangan "Kage bunshin no jutsu" untuk mencegah jutsu berbahaya dari Kaguya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, tubuh Bunshin yang terkena proyektil dari Kaguya dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi debu.

'_Aku mengerti, jadi dia sekarang benar-benar akan membunuhku, jika aku __terkena__ salah satu dari itu, aku pasti akan mati,'_ Batin Madara waspada.

Kaguya membuat Jutsu yang sama, tetapi mengarahkan lengan kananya ke samping, menjauh dari Madara, portal lain muncul yang diciptakan Kaguya. Proyektil tulang keluar dari tanganya masuk menuju portal. Diam-diam, dan tepat di belakang Madara, portal dengan ukuran yang sama terbuka, dan proyektil tulang melesat kearahnya, dengan kemampuan instingnya yang tak tertandingi Madara mampu menghindari proyektil tulang dan melesat melewatinya.

"Cih...dia terlalu licin ibu, aku sarankan gunakan serangan jarak dekat "

Kaguya mengaguk, mengepalkan tanganya dan terbang kearah Madara "Yasogami kugeki" Kaguya melemparkan pukulan, menggunakan Chakra besarnya, dia membuat banyak pukulan untuk melumpuhkan Madara.

Madara melebarkan matanya, kemudian dia menggunakan Gudou damanya, untuk membuat perisai persegi mengatasi sebagian besar pukulan, kecuali dua yang berhasil memukulnya dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk melemparnya ke tanah dengan keras.

**Kaboommm**

Terlihat kawah cukup besar dari serangan Kaguya, di tengah-tengah kawah terlihat Madara terlentang menerima serangannya. "Ini seperti teknik gerbang 8 Sekizo, milik orang itu ... ini semakin menarik" Madara menyeringai sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Sudah cukup bermainya, aku punya hal-hal yang harus aku lakukan !".

"Sikap kurang ajar seperti itu, bahkan kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi Madara-Hime," kata Zetsu hitam, "sepanjang waktu ini dan sepanjang pertarungan kita, kau berpikir tindakanmu adalah penyelamat, tindakanmu salah," kata Zetsu hitam menyeringai.

"apa maksudmu? ''

"Mugen Tsukuyomi adalah Genjutsu, Genjutsu yang paling kuat dari semuanya, bagaimanapun, tujuanya bukan untuk menyelamatkan Manusia, tetapi untuk membuat mereka menjadi tentara Zetsu putih. dan jika ini berakhir, Chakramu akan diserap, Ibu akan memulai proses, dan tidak akan ada yang dapat menghentikanya ", Jelas Zetsu menyeringai.

Madara melebarkan matanya Jadi selama ini usahanya sia-sia, dan Selama ini yang di Katakan Hashirama Adalah Kebenaran, karena dia terlalu percaya apa yang ada pada prasasti batu Uchiha. dia menghancurkan Semuanya impianya impian Hashirama impian Shinobi yaitu perdamain .

Madara mengeraskan kepalan tanganya. "Kita akan melihat hal itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotormu, menyentuh salah satu dari mereka, aku akan mengalahkamu di sini, sekarang dan selamanya" .Madara menyatukan tangan untuk membuat segel tangan. "Moku bunshin no jutsu", dari tubuh Madara, Lima klon kayu muncul dan melakukan beberapa segel.

"Senpo katon: Karyu Endan"

"Senpo Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"

"Senpo Doton: Doryudan"

"Senpo Raiton: Sandaboruto"

"Senpo Futon: Daitopa"

Setiap klon kayu menyerang mengunakan elemen dasar, Tiga naga terbuat dari Api, Udara, Tanah, Petir dan tiupan angin yang sangat besar, serangan semakin dekat menuju kearahnya. Kaguya membuat serangan yang sama sebelumnya, Menyodorkan tinju chakra yang besar untuk menghentikan Jutsu Madara.

Tanpa ragu Madara menghilangkan klon kayunya, kemudian dia menggunakan pedang Sasuke yang dialiri petir menerjang menuju Kaguya, karna Kaguya masih sibuk dengan serangan tadi, dia tidak menyadari bahwa madara sudah ada di depanya. Kaguya melebarkan matanya, Madara sekali lagi menusuknya dengan pedang yang di aliri Senjutsu untuk melumpuhkan dia sesaat, dan Madara menendang rahangnya, dan menjatuhkan dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat tanah bergetar.

Kaguya berlutut di tanah, terengah-engah seperti yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Ibu ,, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zetsu hitam khawatir.

"Sialan kau Reinkarnasi Indra ... bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Aku harus ... Aku harus mengalahkanmu di sini dan mengambil chakramu"

Kaguya berfikir jika pertempuran ini seperti waktu dia melawan kedua anaknya Hagoromo dan Hamura. "Sial, tidak ada chakra yang cukup untuk membawa kita ke dimensi lain ".

Madara mendarat di depanya, bersiap untuk mendaratkan pukulan terakhir dan mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. "Kau kuat Kaguya-himesama, tetapi kau tidak memiliki keterampilan untuk menggunakanya, itu ... ..adalah kesalahanmu" jawab Madara dengan datar, dan menusuk pedang Sasuke kedadanya.

"Ibu", teriak Zetsu hitam, "K-kau, Wanita...beraninya kau melakukan ini terhadap ibu" raung Zetsu hitam dengan marah.

"ini akhirnya Zetsu, Kaguya", Jawab Madara dengan dingin.

"Tidak ... ..tidak ... .tidak ... Aku melakukan ini untuk melawan mereka, untuk kelangsungan manusia tetapi kau sama bodohnya dengan Hagoromo dan Hamura", kata Kaguya tebatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Madara menaikkan alisnya bingung apa yang di katakan Kaguya, '_mereka? Siapa yang dia maksud dengan mereka? '_ Batinnya.

Kaguya perlahan mengangkat lengan kanannya yang gemetar, tetapi tanpa kekuatan yang tersisa, dia tidak mungkin menyerang.

Tanpa diketahui wanita cantik itu, sebuah portal hitam muncul dibelakangnya. Merasa ada yang aneh Madara menoleh kebelakang, tapi sudah terlambat. "_Apa_?", Madara melebarkan matanya karna terkejut, tiba-tiba ada kekuatan yang cukup kuat untuk menyedot Madara ke portal hitam tersebut.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_?" dia mencoba berbicara, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya '_Sial_''. Apa yang terasa seperti sepuluh menit. hanyut dalam kekosongan portal hitam tempat dia terlempar, ada cahaya, cahaya yang sangat redup di sudut matanya. Dia menoleh, untuk melihat cahaya semakin besar atau dia semakin dekat?.

Bersambung...

**Wih FemMadara :v**

**Saya tau ini terkesan aneh dan gak masuk akal, tapi namanya imajinasi ya kan... :v**

**Dah itu doang buat hari ini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ingat ini FemMadara Ea :v**

**Red Moon RE**

**Chapter 2 **

**500 tahun kemudian**

"Dunia yang sangat aneh, aku bisa melihat begitu banyak orang memutuskan untuk menjadikannya tempat ini rumah mereka." Dia merenung pada dirinya sendiri, berjalan menyusuri hutan. Sambil memegang daun yang jatuh dari atas dengan tangan kirinya.

'_Sudah __berapa lama Kaguya-Hime__? Sudah 500 tahun sejak kau dan aku berdiri berhadapan, aku bertaruh. aku telah berjalan di planet ini sepanjang waktu, berharap mungkin suat__u gagasan__akan __mengubah__ku__ "_.

"_Jujur saja, itu tidak lebih dari kepalsuan yang aku katakan pada diriku sendiri, aku telah menghancurkan dunia __Shinobi,__ dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memperbaikinya lagi__, maafkan aku Hashirama-kun tapi sepertinya cita-cita kita gagal'._

Menghela nafas panjang, wanita cantik itu Melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri hutan, Madara kembali diam, menerima suara-suara alam memenuhi telinganya sementara dia berpikir,

'_Aku melewati sekitar duapuluh tujuh dimensi ketika pertama kali menggunakan Amenominaka, namun ini adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kehidupan. __Dan aku tidak bisa kembali kedunia Shinobi, sesuatu menghalangiku untuk menuju dimensi itu , sepertinya Kaguya-Hime yang melakuakanya. Hah...__Mungkin aku harus mencoba mencari yang lain lagi? __Aku__ sudah melakukan perjalanan melalui beberapa benua dari planet ini selama tiga kali sekarang. _'

Sambil mempertimbangkan lagi untuk kembali ke dimensi lain lagi, sebuah jeritan menarik perhatiannya. Keingintahuan membuat dia berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut, Dia segera menemukan sumber suara itu terlihat gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam dengan telinga dan ekor kucing (?).

Anak itu terlihat tidak lebih dari lima tahun, gemetar ketakutan sambil membawa gerobak merah kecil. Madara melirik ke kanannya, melihat penyebab terornya.

Sesosok Monotaur dengan kapak besar di tanganya menyeringai dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu, siap untuk melakukan hal yang buruk. Baik gadis kecil maupun Minotaur itu belum melihat Madara, yang berdiri diam saat semua itu sedang berlangsung,

"anak bodoh, bahkan Yokai semuda dia tahu kalau mahkluk menjijikan itu menghuni hutan ini." Dia berpikir, setelah belajar banyak tentang mahkluk supranatural selama dia menelusuri dunia ini.

Mata lavender dibuka, Wanita itu melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang dewasa di sekitarnya, "_Hm? Seorang anak dalam pelarian, mungkin?"_

"**Tolong**" Dia berteriak, Mahkluk itu sekarang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Gadis kecil itu melepaskan pegangan dan bergerak untuk melindungi sesuatu di dalam gerobak.

Mata Madara melebar begitu dia melihat itu ada anak lain, bahkan lebih muda, yang entah bagaimana tertidur lelap dengan polosnya. "Aku bersumpah untuk tidak pernah ikut campur dengan urusan dunia lagi." Madara mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dunianya sendiri benar-benar hancur akibat campur tanganya dan yang terburuk, dunianya sekarang dikuasai oleh Kaguya, dia bisa ada di dunia ini juga karna Jutsu terakhir Kaguya.

Yang mengejutkan Madara, tangan kirinya terangkat dan menembakkan batang chakra hitam seperti panah, menusuk tengkorak Minotaur dan membunuhnya dalam sekejap. Mahkluk itu merosot ke tanah tidak ada teriakan tidak ada darah, dan memudar menjadi kehampaan.

Madara berkedip kebingungan, memandangi telapak tangan dengan rasa ingin tahu, '_Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, __betapa__ anehnya._' Sambil melirik ke belakang, dia melihat gadis Yokai kecil itu sedang melihat tempat di mana mayat Minotaur beberapa saat yang lalu, '_Menyelamatkan dua gadis kecil, apa yang akan __dikatakan__ Hashirama__-kun__ jika dia melihatku sekarang?_ ' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Madara menggelengkan kepalanya, memilih untuk pergi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati hutan.

Satu langkah yang bisa diambil Madara sebelum dia merasakan sentuhan kecil membalut bagian pinggangnya, memandang ke bawah untuk melihat dua lengan diikatkan di pinggangnya. Melirik ke belakang dia melihat apa yang dia harapkan, gadis keci itu sekarang memeluknya.

"Terima kasih." Dia berbisik, mengencangkan cengkeramannya di pinggang Madara.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dengan lembut, bola Gudou Damanya yang selalu melayang di belakangnya bergerak sedikit ke atas untuk memastikan dia tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu dari mereka.

Tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dengan yang seperti ini, Madara dengan jelas tidak tau harus melakukan apa, "Sama-sama, Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku yakin kamu punya saudara perempuan yang harus diurus." Dia memberitahunya, berusaha selembut mungkin dengan suaranya. Namun, ini memiliki efek sebaliknya gadis itu mengencangkan cengkeramannya.

"B-bisakah NeeChan, membawa kami pulang?" Dia bertanya dengan pelan, "Aku ... aku membuat kita tersesat. Aku tidak tahu aku di mana."

'_Apa aku terlihat seperti pengasuh anak_?' Madara berpikir dengan kesal, Ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang, " _Hah...a__ku sudah ikut campur __dengan dunia ini__, Kenapa berhenti sekarang?_" Dia memutuskan, mengangguk, "baiklah, ambil saudaramu" Dia setuju, senyum puas muncul di wajah gadis itu, kemudian melepaskan Madara dan berlari kembali ke gerobak kecilnya.

_"__Ini yang akan kamu lakukan, bukankah begitu Hashirama__-kun__?'__"_Madara berfikir sendiri, memperhatikan anak itu mendorong gerobak dan berjalan kembali kearahnya, "Nee..apakah kamu tahu ke arah mana rumahmu?" Dia bertanya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga membuat lelinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak dengan imutnya.

Mata rinnegan Madara bersinar pada jawaban itu, dia mencari-cari energi tentang dirinya. Mata yang diberkati telah lama memutuskan untuk mencari kekuatan batin manusia dan mahkluk yang dianggap Madara setara dengan chakra mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat Madara cemberut, "_Tidak ada energi yang cukup untuk dilihat mataku jika ingatanku benar, maka jalur utama pulau ini adalah ke sisi timur.__"_

"Ayo anak kecil, kita akan mulai mencari rumahmu di Arah ini." Madara memberitahunya, menunjuk ke timur dengan tongkatnya lalu berjalan ke sana. "Namaku bukan anak kecil!" Gadis kecil itu cemberut, mengejar Madara dengan gerobaknya tepat di belakang, "Namaku Kuroka" Dia memberitahunya, sekarang berjalan di samping Madara. "Senjutsu, energi alam, itulah energi yang ada padamu." Kuroka bingung dengan kata-kata Madara, tetapi menafsirkanya sebagai pujian.

"Terima kasih! Siapa nama Neechan?".

"Uchiha Madara." Ketika Kuroka memiringkan kepalanya, Madara bertanya, "Apa?"

"Madara-Neechan mengatakan energi yang ada pada Diriku, bagaimana dengan energi milik one-chan?" Kuroka bertanya, Madara tersenyum atas gadis kecil itu. Kuroka mengingatkan Madara tentang adik laki-lakinya Izuna dalam Versi perempuan tentunya. Dia berhenti sebentar sebelum tertawa kecil, _'__Yah dia mirip sekali dengan Izuna_'.

"Energi yang ada pada tubuhku disebut Chakra." Jawab Madara tanpa masalah.

"Aku pikir itu energi yang keren" Kuroka meyakinkannya, tersenyum lebar pada penyelamatnya. Mereka terdiam setelah itu, Madara tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk berbicara, dan Kuroka tidak yakin berbicara dengan wanita itu, Kuroka juga merasa aneh dengan Madara, yang memiliki kulit putih pucat yang memiliki bola hitam melayang di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kuroka bosan dengan kesunyian dan berbicara lagi, "Dari mana asal Madara-NeeChan?" Kuroka bertanya. tidak pernah menerima kenyataan dengan keabadian dia masih lebih dari enam ratus tahun. Meluangkan waktu untuk mempertimbangkan Bagaimana menjawab, Madara memutuskan untuk mengatakan.

"Oneechan dari negeri yang jauh dari sini. Tidak dicatat di peta mana pun, jadi kamu tidak akan tahu di mana itu."

Kuroka tidak terlihat senang dengan jawabanya tetapi tidak mempersalahkanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Keheningan mulai muncul sekali lagi, Madara melirik Kuroka sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kamu dari pulau ini, atau kamu mengunjungi dari tempat lain?" Tanya Madara dengan tersenyum.

"Aku lahir di pulau ini," Kuroka mengatakan dengan senang, senang karena pembicaraan ini belum selesai.

"OneeChan mengerti" Madara mengangguk, geli melihat antusiasme Kuroka. Sudah lama sejak Madara terlibat dengan siapa pun, terima kasih berkat aturannya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan dunia. Jadi apa salahnya mengajak anak kecil mengobrol sebentar saja?.

Memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan mereka, Madara tetap memfokuskan pembicaraan, "Berapa umurmu, Kuroka?", Kuroka tersenyum gembira mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara " aku baru berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi umurku 5 tahun sekarang" jawab Kuroka tersenyum sambil menunjukan lima jarinya kearah Madara.

Madara tersenyum sebelum bertanya, "Apa yang dilakukan anak lima tahun mengembara bebas di hutan ini, bolehkah OneeChan bertanya?" Senyum Kuroka turun.

Namun demikian, Kuroka juga tahu karena dia telah menyelamatkannya dan Adiknya, dia layak untuk tahu, "rumah kita, keluargaku mereka menghilang" Dia menunduk dengan sedih sambil memandang tanah."OneeChan turut berduka mendengarnya".

"Aku sudah mengembara di hutan ini untuk sementara waktu, tidak ada apapun di sini selain kita dan sering kali Mahkluk menjijikan itu"

"NeeChan sudah berkeliaran di hutan?" Kuroka bertanya, ingin mengambil percakapan "Kenapa?"

Madara mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, "Aku akan mengatakanya sebagai petualangan, Seluruh hidupku pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, hanya untuk mencari pengalaman sekitarku."

"Tapi, bukankah NeeChan memiliki keluarga di suatu tempat dan rumah untuk kembali?" Kuroka bertanya-tanya, pikaran mudanya tidak dapat mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang berbeda dan senyum pahit muncul di bibir Madara, "Aku sudah lama tidak memiliki keluarga, Kuroka" Kenangan Izuna kembali ke pikiranya, diikuti oleh Hashirama. Bahkan Obito dan Sasuke terlintas dalam pikirannya, namun ia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

"Yah..tidak perlu dipikirkan"

Kuroka tersenyum pada Madara, dengan cara yang akan meluluhkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi keluargamu, OneChan" Dia berkata dengan hangat, Madara kaget dengan permintaan itu. "Heh, kepolosan anak anak." Madara merenung, ujung bibirnya bergerak ke atas.

"OneChan menghargainya, Kuroka, tapi aku yakin kamu sudah memiliki keluarga." Dia mengingatkan gadis itu, mengangguk ke arah anak yang masih tertidur di gerobak kecil itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki terlalu banyak keluarga!" Kuroka menjawab dengan tegas.

"Entah bagaimana aku ragu Fraksimu akan sama menerimaku seperti dirimu." Madara berpikir dengan geli, Meskipun dia hanya Manusia penampilannya saja akan membuat takut kebanyakan orang. Kulit putih, rambut putih halus panjang, mata ungu aneh, ikat kepala bertanduk, dan bola hitam yang melayang di udara biasanya membuat orang dikira sebagai Dewi, seperti malaikat maut, dan banyak hal lain yang dianggap ditakuti.

Meskipun bagi anak kecil seperti Kuroka yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh dia, dia tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan. Kuroka mengangguk ke atas dan ke bawah, "Jadi kita akan kembali ke rumah, OneChan bisa bergabung dengan Fraksi kami!".

"Aku tidak ingat mengatakan itu." Madara menunjuk, sedikit tersenyum pada gadis itu. Kuroka menjulurkan lidahnya ke Arah Madara, "Sayang sekali, aku sudah memutuskanya OneChan." Dia memberitahunya, menyebabkan Madara tertawa.

"Jadi Kuroka kita akan Kemana?"

"Yosh kita akan ke Kyoto OneChan"

**Bersambung :v**

**Dah lah itu saja :v**

**My waifu Kuroka-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf soal update yang lama, **

**FemMadara **

**Red Moon**

Chapter 3

"Madara-Onechan, apa Nechan punya makanan? dan sepertinya Shirone-chan sedang lapar!" tanyanya sambil melihat adiknya, Madara menaikkan salah satu alisnya, makanan?, ngomong-ngomong soal makanan dia belum makan lebih dari 500 tahun sejak pertarungan terakhirnya melawan kedua bocah itu.

Madara menoleh kearah Kuroka, "sepertinya aku tidak membawanya" katanya datar. Kuroka cemberut, dia dan Shirone telah menghabiskan bekal terakhirnya dan mengingat Shirone masih berumur 3 tahun jadi harus diberi makanan yang teksturnya lembut.

Tapi Sepertinya Dewi fortuna masih peduli pada mereka. " Ne..sepertinya keberuntunganmu Kuroka" kata Madara tiba-tiba, Kuroka mendengar itu menjadi bingung tapi kebingungan itu dijawab olehnya.

"Lihat disana" katanya sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya, terlihat sebuah pohon pisang yang berbuah masak cukup banyak didepanya , Kuroka yang melihat itu melebarkan senyumanya dia kemudian menggedong Shirone dari gerobak kecil yang dibawanya ke arah pohon itu, Wanita itu tersenyum melihat antusias Kuroka "_dia mengingatkanku pada diriku dan Izuna_" batinya terkekeh.

Dia sepertinya tidak perlu menggunakan mode ini lagi, dia sudah lama tidak menonaktifkanya dan terakhir kali dia menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk membunuh Sasuke dan Naruto serta melawan Kaguya.

Kuroka yang melihat Madara berubah pun takjub, dihadapanya kini bukan wanita putih pucat dengan bola hitam mengambang di belakangnya, dengan rambut putih dan mata ungu aneh, tapi dihadapanya kini adalah seorang Gadis terlihat berumur 20 tahunan, berambut hitam panjang, kulit putih tapi bukan pucat, dan ada sedikit garis vertikal di dahinya dan matanya kini berwarna hitam dan memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang Klan Uchiha dipunggungnya dan memakai celana jeans hitam yang tidak terlalu ketat.

Kuroka tersenyum lebar kearah Madara, "Neechan cantik sekali", teriaknya dengan mata berbinar, Madara tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Hashirama apa ini yang dinamakan kebersamaan bersama keluarga? aku telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita hanya karena ke egoisanku,__" ._

"_apakah ini takdir? untuk mengubahku untuk menjadi lebih baik?, aku mungkin tidak bisa membedakan kebaikan dan keburukan tapi aku yakin aku bisa berubah__,__ dan sepertinya aku memiliki tujuan baru sekarang yaitu melindungi mereka berdua__" ._

Madara menatap Kuroka yang masih tersenyum dan kemudian dia duduk disebelahnya, lalu menggendong Shirone yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

**~~(Ditempat lain)~~**

Terlihat awan berwarna ungu dengan tanah berbatu dan gunung-gunung menjulang tinggi, terlihat dua orang misterius sedang berbicara, "Jadi dia gagal, eh?" tanya sosok itu kepada sosok disebelahnya, "benar tuan" jawab sosok itu yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar.

_"__ini lebih mudah dari yang aku kira'__"_

"Tapi salah satu keturunanya membawa kekuatanya tuan" kata sosok itu kepada tuan-nya. "hm?..tidak masalah bagaimanapun kita akan mengambilnya" kata sosok itu dengan datar. "tapi, masalahnya dia tidak di dunia itu lagi tuan" kata sosok itu, Dia pun menaikkan salah satu alisnya "jadi dia menjelajahi dimensi lain? ini semakin menarik".

**~~(Dengan Madara)~~**

Menghela nafas panjang, dia mengambil daun yang terjatuh dari atas menggunakan tangan kananya."_entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk_".

kemudian Madara melepaskan daun itu, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah. dia kembali diam, membiarkan suara-suara alam memenuhi telinganya, sementara dia menatap Shirone yang tertidur setelah makan digendonganya, kemudian dia menatap Kuroka yang memakan Pisang dengan lahapnya.

"Hmm..sepertinya bukan Shirone yang lapar, tapi kamu yang lapar Kuroka" .kuroka yang mendengar itu hanya cengengesan yang membuat ekor kucingnya bergelayutan.

Terlihat hari sudah menjelang sore, Madara memutuskan untuk tinggal dihutan ini sampai pagi tiba, "Kuroka sepertinya kita akan tidur dihutan malam ini" katanya sambil melihat Kuroka yang bermain bersama Shirone yang telah terbangun.

Kuroka pun menoleh kearahnya dan dia pun bertanya "tapi Neechan bagaimana dengan Shirone?" Kuroka tidak masalah jika dia tidur dihutan, tapi masalahnya Shirone masih terlalu kecil untuk tidur diluar. Madara mengerti kemudian tersenyum.

"tidak di luar sini Kuroka".

"maksudnya Neechan?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"kamu mungkin harus melihatnya Kuroka" dia pun membuat segel tangan "**Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu**" dari dalam tanah muncul kayu berwarna coklat yang membentuk sebuah rumah khas klan Uchiha. yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga, ketika itu Kuroka menjatuhkan mulutnya tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Woah.. luar biasa Neechan " Madara terkekeh didalam hati. dia belum pernah menggunakan mokuton milik Hashirama untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Kuroka pun bertanya "apakah aku bisa menggunakan chakra seperti milik Niichan?" tanyanya, dia berpikir jika itu jutsu yang sangat keren.

Madara menggelengkan kepalanya melihat itu Kuroka menjadi cemberut. "hanya orang-orang istimewa yang bisa menggunakan jurus ini" Madara menjelaskanya sambil menyilangkan tanganya dibawah payudaranya kepada Kuroka. Madara tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan memberinya sel Hashirama karena energi Kuroka berbeda.

Dia juga bisa melihat jika Kuroka dan Shirone akan menguasai senjutsu seperti Hasirama dan dirinya, jika senjutsu didunia ini membuat gila penggunanya yang tidak bisa mengusainya. mungkin Senjutsu disini tidak semurni di dunia Shinobi, berbeda dengan senjutsu didunianya.

Senjutsu didunianya akan membuat penggunanya berubah menjadi patung atau hewan, jika penggunanya tidak bisa menguasainya, itulah alasanya dia tidak memberinya sel Hashirama dan satu hal Kuroka adalah Yokai. "jadi Kuroka ayo kita masuk, dan bawa adikmu ke kamar" kuroka yang mendengar itu tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk kerumah itu.

Dan beruntungnya dia bisa mengendalikan energi itu dengan sekali coba, itu adalah sebuah rekor, jika bukan karena sel Hashirama mungkin entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. menggunakan senjutsu praktis membuat indranya lebih sensitif, dan beberapa informasi baru. dunia ini memiliki mahkluk-mahkluk yang menurutnya hanyalah mitos.

Jika didunianya dulu Rikudou Sennin adalah orang yang di anggap Dewa, didunia baru ini, Dewa disembah oleh orang-orang penganut ajaranya, Madara merasa miris melihat itu bahkan dewa juga memiliki rasa takut, takut karna hal sepele yaitu kematian.

walaupun mereka abadi dalam artian memiliki umur yang sangat panjang, tapi mereka tidak bisa menghindari kematian tapi masalahnya bagaimana cara membunuh mahkluk sekaliber mereka?, dia mungkin mencintai pertempuran tapi jika bukan karena alasan yang logis, itu sama saja dengan kekonyolan orang yang gila pertempuran.

"Neechan belum tidur?" tanya Kuroka yang melihat Madara masih duduk diruang utama, Madara menoleh ke arah Kuroka, "kamu tidurlah dulu dan temani Shirone, Niichan belum mengantuk" perintahnya.

"Kuroka mengerti, selamat malam Neechan" Madara hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan kemudian Kuroka menuju kekamarnya bersama Shirone. "Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur" .

"_**M**__**emikirkan masa lalu**__**..**__** ehh**_" Madara yang mendengar itu tersentak.

"Shinju?"

"_**kau seharusnya tidak usah terlalu memikirkanya itu adalah takdir, dunia kita hancur bukan karena kesalahanmu**_" Madara yang mendengar itu hanya diam, mungkin yang dikatakan Shinju memang benar tapi tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dia membunuh ribuan orang hanya karena tulisan batu sialan itu.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Hashirama memang benar, perdamaian bukan karna kekuatan tapi karna adanya ikatan dan cinta, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanya sampai kapan ikatan itu akan tetap bertahan?.

Dan faktanya bahwa banyak orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan perdamaian, perang termasuk bagian dari Ekonomi tanpa adanya perang negara tidak bisa bekembang, itulah yang dia baca dari sejarah dunia ini, negara yang besar menjarah negara yang lebih kecil, negara yang besar menjadi lebih makmur sedangkan negara yang kecil menjadi menderita. itulah alasan "**Mugen Tsukuyomi**" tercipta.

"Aku akan berkeliling sebentar mencari udara segar" Madara kemudian menuju kekamar Kuroka untuk memastikan dia telah tertidur, setelah memastikan Kuroka dan Shirone tertidur, Madara kemudian keluar untuk berkeliling sekaligus membuat dua Moku-bunshin untuk menjaga mereka berdua tetap aman.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh Madara mendengar suara di pikiranya "_**Kau merasakanya Madara**_?" Tanya Shinju kepadanya. Madara mengangguk "Sangat jelas, energi ini milik para Mahkluk hina itu" katanya datar.

"_**Kita **__**harus melihatnya untuk memastikan mereka tidak mengincarmu atau anak-anak itu**_", Shinju harus mengakui jika Madara telah banyak berubah, dia akan mengikuti apa yang akan Madara tuju dan membantunya apapun yang terjadi karena mereka adalah '**Teman**' memang itu rumit tapi karena melihat tekad dimatanya diapun setuju. salahkan pak tua itu yang membuatnya seperti ini , Madara mengangguk mengerti kemudian dia melompat keatas pohon mencari sumber energi itu.

Energi itu semakin dekat dia bisa melihatnya dengan Sharingan-nya, walaupun ini malam hari dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas berkat matanya, ada lima energi yang menuju kearahnya dengan cukup cepat.

*_**wush-duag**_*

Tiba-tiba ada bentrokan antara Madara dengan salah satu energi itu dan salah satu di antara mereka terpental karena tendangan Madara.

"Iblis" desis Madara, mereka yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya, "_M__anusia ini apakah dia yang dibicarakan pemimpin kami_?" Kemudian ketua itu bangkit dari tendangan Madara tadi, "aku tidak pernah mengharapkan tendangan seperti itu!" Kata ketua itu sambil menyeka darah dibibirnya,

"jelaskan jutuanmu Iblis"

"heh...kau yang baru menendangku dan sekarang meminta penjelasan?,khukhu tidak semudah itu wanita", kata ketua itu.

Madara menatap datar mereka "sepertinya aku akan memaksa kalian".

"heh... cobalah kalau kau bisa ,,,, Hmm anak-anak tangkap dia setelah itu kita nikmati tubuh sexy nya" kata ketua itu sambil menyeringai.

Mereka pun mengangguk, keempat iblis itu menerjang Madara sedangkan ketua mereka menunggu di belakang, salah satu melempar pukulan tapi dia dapat menghindarinya, iblis yang kedua menerobos dari belakang, Madara yang menyadarinya melompat keatas menghindar serangan dari belakang, tapi tiba-tiba dari atas dua iblis menyerangnya menggunakan Demoic Power, Madara hanya menatap datar serangan yang datang kearahnya.

"_Menyedihkan_" dia pun membuat serangkaian segel tangan "Katon: Goryuka no jutsu" seketika serangan mereka menghantam naga api yang dibuat Madara.

_**Duarrr**_

Mereka yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya serangan mereka dapat di halau dengan mudahnya?. kedua Iblis itu pun turun menuju kearah rekan mereka, mereka pun bingung ketika Madara sudah tidak ada di depan mereka.

"dibelakangmu".

_"S-sejak kapan dia_?"

"Menyingkir", ke-empat iblis itu langsung melompat menghindari Madara. melihat itu Madara merentangkan ke dua tanganya, ketika itu pula ke empat Iblis hina itu tertarik oleh energi tak terlihat. "a-apa i-ini" "tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak" (Wusss-Jrasss) tanpa disadari oleh mereka puluhan akar muncul dibawah kaki Madara menusuk ke-empat iblis itu, Ketua mereka melebarkan matanya anak buahnya mati dengan mudahnya?, "a-apa apaan ini" kata ketua itu dengan gemetar.

Madara yang mendengar itu melirik karahnya, ketua itu gemetar ketakutan '_a-aku harus pergi dari sini aku harus melaporkan kepada pemimpin kami,,,, t-tunggu a-aku tidak bisa bergerak' "a-apa in_i". dia seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan ini, ia melihatnya... mata itu, mata Ungu pola riak air yang bercahaya di malam hari.

Madara mendekatinya memegang kepala iblis itu seperti sampah "katakan padaku iblis, apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Madara dingin.

Iblis yang tadi monyombongkan dirinya sekarang tidak lebih dari mahkluk menjijikan dihadapan Uchiha, Iblis itu tidak bisa menjawab karena terlalu takut untuk berbicara. "tidak mau bicara? Baiklah". seketika itu pula energi hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Madara yang memegang kepala iblis itu. lalu sebuah informasi baru muncul di kepalanya, "jadi seperti itu, keluarga Kuroka telah dibantai oleh fraksi iblis lama!". ini mengingatkanya tentang klan Uzumaki yang dibantai oleh negara-negara besar karena takut akan kemampuan mereka.

_"Ja__di sekarang sudah jelas__" ._ lalu tangan Madara menarik sesuatu seperti Roh dengan tanganya dan iblis itu mati sebelum memudar menjadi debu.

"_**Jadi itu alasan kedua anak itu mencari keluarganya**_".

Madara mengangguk untuk menanggapinya, "bahkan mereka tidak tau jika keluarga mereka sudah tidak ada" kata Madara miris. kemudian Madara melihat bulan yang berwarna merah, dinginya udara malam tidak membuatnya kedinginan dan dia harus kembali memastikan Kuroka dan Shirone selamat. walaupun Moku-Bunshin-nya memiliki kemampuan lumayan, tapi tetap saja dia sedikit Khawatir.

"_**Aku tidak tau jika Uchiha **__**Madara**__** bisa khawatir seperti in**_i" kata Shinju sambil terkekeh, Madara hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Shinju harus mengakui jika Madara adalah sosok Wanita yang mengerikan, bukan hanya rencananya yang Extrime, dengan membuat semua orang terperangkap kedalam genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ia mengingatkanya dengan pak tua Hagoromo entah kebetulan atau apa dia tidak tau.

Ketika sampai Madara langsung menuju kamar mereka untuk melihat keadaan Kuroka dan Shirone, dia tersenyum ketika melihat mereka masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, _**"Mereka masih tertidur**_" kata Shinju, Madara tersenyum.

_**"Kau benar Shin"**_

**Bersambung**

**Voline kembali, dengan chapter-****3**** entah ini buruk atau bagus author serahkan kepada ****kalian.****,**

**Itu saja untuk Chapter ini...**

Thanks..


	4. Chapter 4

**FemMadara.**

**Red Moon RE**

**Special Thanks **

**Ex999 dan Paijo Payah yang telah setia dengan Fic ini :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Kuoh**

**"**Hmm... kota ini sudah banyak berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya..." guman seorang wanita yang sekarang berdiri diatas gedung. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih dan memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam.

Dia menikmati dirinya sendiri ketika angin menerpa wajahnya, dan sambil melihat hamparan gedung dan bangunan didepanya. Sementara dia berfikir.

"_apakah Kuroka dan Shirone sekarang baik-baik saja?_" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, 10 tahun dia telah menitipkan Kuroka dan Sirone kepada Yasaka. Dan 10 tahun itu dia belum bertemu dengan mereka.

" Aku percaya Yasaka dapat menangani mereka berdua" dia berhenti sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"yah.. walaupun mereka sangat manja terhadapku" gumannya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan kepulan asap putih dan menghilang dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

Di salah satu gang kecil di kota tersebut, muncul asap putih yang cukup besar dan ketika asap putih itu menghilang, sesosok wanita berjalan di dalamnya.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin makan sesuatu" ucap wanita itu.

Dia melihat sekeliling sambil memikirkan tempat makanan ringan yang pas untuknya. "Hmm... ketemu" ucap wanita cantik itu dengan gembira.

"Toko Dango aku datang" teriaknya, sementara orang-orang disekitarnya menatapnya dengan aneh, sementara ada beberapa pasangan tua yang tersenyum melihat betapa cerianya dia.

"Gadis yang ceria bukankah begitu tsuma?.

"Ahh...Benar anata... di jaman sekarang...jarang sekali ada gadis yang seperti itu".

.

.

**~Toko Dango~**

**.**

**.**

"Satu permen Dango... tolong"

"Sebentar... ahh bisa saya bantu nona muda?"

"Ahh..iya paman". Balas Madara sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa Madara sangat menyukai makanan manis ini, dia ingat setiap habis berlatih dengan adik-adiknya, ibunya sering membuatkan makanan manis ini, dia selalu ingat rasanya dan itu adalah tradisi keluarganya.

"Uangnya ada diatas meja paman" teriak Madara kepada pemilik toko kecil itu.

"Ahh..Arigatou nona, silahkan datang lagi" balas pemilik toko itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Madara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ketika dia ingin berbalik , ada seorang gadis menabraknya dari belakang.

*_**Brukk**_*

"Ittai..m-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak melihatmu" Ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang gadis sekolah sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Madara hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat pernen Dango yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai.

"D-Dango ku"

"_Sabar Madara, kau harus sabar kau tidak perlu membunuhnya hanya karna hal seperti ini"_

_"_A-ano Onee-san_?"_

".. tidak apa-apa" kata Madara sambil menghela nafas.

"Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf onee-san". Gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi. kemudian gadis itu pergi, Madara hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"_Malaikat jatuh...kah?...Aneh, kenapa mereka ada disini?"._

Dia menaikkan alisnya, ketika ada aktivitas Mereka di kota ini, dia juga merasa curiga dengan gadis itu. Walaupun itu bukan urusanya dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Yah.. itu bukan urasanku" ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu, namun kemudian dia sadar akan sesuatu sambil melihat kelantai.

"Dih... sial Dango-ku"

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ketika Madara sibuk dengan pikiranya, sebuah energi aneh menerpa wajahnya, dia bisa merasakan energi ini milik salah satu mahkluk supranatural. Dia bisa merasakan energi ini ada di sebuah taman didekat tempat dia berdiri.

Tanpa disadari semua orang yang ada ditempat itu, Madara telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian dia telah sampai ditaman tempat keluar energi tadi.

_"Hmm..sebuah kekkai kah?_!" Madara kemudian mengaktifkan sharingan-nya dan menggunakan Kamui untuk masuk kedalam kekkai tanpa terdeteksi.

Ketika dia masuk kedalam Kekkai, dia bisa melihat ada seorang remaja berambut coklat, yang terkapar dengan genangan darah diperutnya, dan seorang gadis bersayap gagak dan berpakaian aneh, dengan senyum arogan diwajahnya.

Lalu gadis itu terbang dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"_Jadi gadis yang menabrakku tadi yang membunuhnya ?, Hmm..apa itu?... jadi seperti itu... Menarik" _ batin Madara sambil memperhatikan bocah itu menggunakan Sharingan-nya.

"_Benda itu bisa berguna untukku_". Madara tidak peduli dengan bocah itu, dia hanya tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

Ketika Madara hendak mengambil tubuh remaja yang terkapar ditempat itu, dia berhenti ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir merah muncul didekat tubuh remaja tersebut, menampilkan 3 sosok gadis remaja.

"_Iblis?_"

yang Pertama memiliki rambut merah terang dengan dada yang besar, Kedua seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam, dengan dada yang lebih besar dari gadis yang pertama, yang ketiga membuat Madara terkejut.

.

.

.

"_Shirone_?"

.

.

.

"_Shirone?...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika Madara hendak menghampirinya, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah telah menelan mereka berempat dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ck..iblis-iblis keparat..."

.

.

.

Dia sekarang memikirkanya, apa yang membuat dia bisa menjadi Iblis reinkarnasi dan kenapa dia bisa meninggalkan Kyoto? Apakah Yasaka lalai... itu tidak mungkin, Madara cukup kenal Yasaka dan tidak mungkin Yasaka membiarkanya begitu saja.

Jadi jika Shirone menjadi Iblis Reinkarnasi, apakah Kuroka juga bernasib sama? Dia harus memastikan sendiri.

"Jika aku melihat seragam mereka."

"jika dugaanku benar...Hanya satu cara untuk mengetahuinya..."

.

.

.

.

Disebuah bangunan tua yang memiliki tampilan cukup terawat, dan disalah satu jendela dibangunan tersebut, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang menatap seseorang, yang sedang berjalan di lapangan Sekolah.

"Kau tau Buchou"

"Hm?"

"Aku dengar akan ada murid baru disekolah kita" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam pony tail yang bernama Akeno.

Rias menghela nafas panjang ".aku tidak tau Akeno..hari ini entah kenapa aku tidak bersemangat sama sekali"

"Kamu terlalu memikirkan Issei-kun, Rias..."

"Yah...kamu mungkin benar, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setelah aku membangkitkanya menjadi Iblis, seolah sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi" ujar Rias tanpa melihat kearah Akeno.

Rias menatap langit dan merenung, mungkin dia Khawatir akan Pionnya atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Ara... mau bermain Catur untuk menghilangkan pikiran burukmu Rias...?" Tanya Akeno tersenyum sambil mendekat kearahnya.

"Tentu..kamu tidak bisa mengalahkanku" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Brakk**_

"Dengar... hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru" ujar wali kelas kepada murid-muridnya sambil menggebrak meja.

Seketika siswa dan siswi yang berada dikelas itu , mendadak diam dan patuh.. mereka tidak menyangkal hal itu, wali kelas mereka bisa menjadi menyeramkan jika dia serius.

"Bagus...aku harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap kalian, dan berteman baik denganya...Izuna-san silahkan masuk"

Begitu wali kelas mengucapkan namanya, seorang remaja tampan berkulit putih dan berambut hitam, masuk kedalam kelas dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Yang awalnya kelas senyap dan sunyi, sekarang mendadak menjadi ramai oleh teriakan para siswi dan tatapan tak pecaya dari para siswa..

"Diam" bentak wali kelas kepada siswa dan siswinya.

"Dasar kalian ini...melihat orang tampan sedikit saja, mata kalian menjadi hijau.."

"Ah... lupakan apa yang Ibu katakan... perkenalkan ini Izuna murid baru kita"

"_**Salam kenal Izuna-san**_" sapa para Siswa dan Siswi dikelas itu. Izuna tersenyum pada mereka dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Izuna-san kamu boleh duduk disebelah Keneko" ucap ibu wali kelas sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh...ya Koneko-chan angkat tanganmu" kata wali kelas sambil menatap Koneko. Koneko mengangguk dan mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara.

"Nah..Izuna-san kamu boleh duduk disebelah Koneko-chan"

Izuna hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, dia menatap Koneko dan tersenyum kepadanya.. kemudian dia menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Koneko menatapnya sebentar dan kembali menatap papan tulis didepanya.

"_Jadi namanya berubah heh._.."

"Baiklah anak-anak jika sudah selesai, lanjutkan pelajaran yang ibu sampaikan tadi, buka halaman 69" perintah ibu wali kelas yang mendapatkan geraman dari para siswi, dan sorakan dari para Siswa.

"Yosh...pelajaran tentang Mantap-mantap" teriak salah satu siswa botak dengan seringai bejat diwajahnya .

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... jadi Koneko-chan...emt..apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Ucap Izuna mencoba membuka suasana. Koneko meliriknya sesaat dan mengangguk.

Madara yang menyamar menjadi Izuna, sedikit bingung mau membicarakan apa, apalagi dia juga seorang wanita, dan juga melihat tatapan Koneko terhadapnya juga membuatnya merasa aneh.

Madara menyadari bahwa Koneko atau Shirone, telah berubah 180°. Dulu waktu dia masih kecil bersama Kuroka dia tidak seperti ini, dia periang seperti Kakaknya, tapi apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?.

Apa iblis yang melakukan ini?...apa mereka yang telah menculiknya dari Yasaka?... Dan apakah mereka yang mencuci otaknya?... Tapi kenapa?... Madara juga tau sifat Iblis, mereka licik, malipulator, dan serakah. Semua sifat buruk ada pada diri mereka.

Tapi apakah harus... membuat Shirone menjadi Iblis?

_"Aku harus mengungkap ini, jika mereka terbukti bersalah...Kita lihat saja Mekkai akan rata dengan tanah"_

Uchiha... nama itu menunjukan arti dari Cinta sesungguhnya, Cinta yang melebihi Senju.. Menurut Madara Yokai hampir mirip dengan Shinobi dalam artian energi mereka, Yokai memang menggunakan Chakra, tapi Chakra yang mereka gunakan berbeda dengan Shinobi.

Alih-alih menggunakan Chakra sebagai Ninjutsu, mereka menggunakanya sebagai Sihir, yang menurut Madara suatu hal yang tidak berguna.

Tunggu... dia lupa bagaimana mereka bisa memperoleh Chakra? Bukankah Chakra berasal dari pohon Shinju?. Bukankah pohon Shinju hanya ada satu?. Dan bahkan Shinju ada pada dirinya..mungkin ada penjelasan lain tentang ini?, Mungkin.

"Jadi Izuna-senpai... boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Koneko menghentikan lamunan Izuna. Izuna tersentak dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuat Senpai bersekolah disini?" Tanya Koneko sambil menatapnya.

Entah kenapa bagi Koneko, dia merasa sangat tenang berada di dekatnya, seolah dia begitu mengenal Izuna. Namun dia tidak tau mengapa ,Itu tidak biasa baginya.

Dia menghela nafas "Baiklah...jujur aku tidak tau...sebenarnya aku sedang mencari kedua adik perempuanku, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka" .

Koneko menatap Mata Izuna yang terlihat sedih "maaf Senpai aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." kata Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka" katanya sambil tersenyum, Koneko menatapnya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Apa ini? aku belum pernah melihat Koneko-chan tersenyum"_

"Pstt..hei kalian berdua...botak dan si mesum 4 mata..." bisik Issei memanggil sahabat bejatnya Matsuda dan Motohama..

"Apaan sih.. Nolep Cabul..berisik"

"Kalian juga Cabul...asw"

"Issei dan kalian berdua Matsuda dan Motohama, Ibu tau ini adalah pelajaran favorit kalian tapi...tolong jangan berisik, Ibu sedang mengajar disini" teriak ibu walikelas dengan menggebrak meja didepanya. Membuat Mereka bertiga takut seketika.

"Hai sensei.."

Izuna menatap mereka, dan memperhatikan bahwa bocah yang telah tewas di taman, tempat ia menemukanya telah menjadi iblis reikarnasi.

"_Sudah kuduga mereka licik, mengambil keuntungan dari menderitanya seseorang..Shirone dan bocah ini..."_

Issei yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Izuna, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dan membalasnya dengan pandangan Sinis.

"Apa yang kau lihat pangeran tampan?...tidakkah kau sadar hidupku telah semakin buruk setelah kau ada disini" teriaknya sambil menangis dan merasa gagal untuk menjadi raja Harem.

"_Dulu Kiba sekarang ini, apakah tidak ada tempat untuk orang sepertiku ini?"_ Batin Issei sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Izuna menatapnya dan entah kenapa, ketika Issei melihat tatapan Izuna malah semakin takut dan jijik.

.

.

.

.

"_Loginus...kah? Bocah yang menarik bukan begitu Shinju.."_

.

.

.

Sekolah telah berakhir 5 menit yang lalu, Madara atau Izuna sekarang berjalan ditengah lapangan sekolah dengan santai, dibelakangnya ada Issei dan dua sahabatnya Matsuda dan Motohama.

Mereka bertiga sedang mengawasi Izuna, pangeran tampan baru dan musuh baru Issei dalam mendapatkan Harem. Ketika mereka ada digerbang sekolah, Matsuda dan Motohama meninggalkan Issei sendirian.

"_Dasar kalian tidak berguna_" batin Issei menatap para sahabatnya yang telah lari meninggalkanya.

.

.

.

Ketika Izuna melewati taman, Dia sengaja berjalan di belakang pohon didepanya, Ketika Issei sendirian mengikuti Izuna dia tidak sadar bahwa Izuna telah ada dibelakangnya dan mengagetkankanya.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?"

Issei kaget dan hampir berteriak " Bagaimana kau ada..." namun kata-katanya terputus, ketika Izuna bertanya sekali lagi kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Issei gelagapan ketika melihat tatapan datar Izuna, dia harus mengakui tatapan itu membuatnya terganggu. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya seolah tenggorokanya tercekat.

Izuna kemudian sadar, dia sudah terlalu lama disini, dia harus pergi ada banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan daripada berurusan dengan bocah tidak berguna ini.

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan" ketika Izuna megatakan itu, dia berjalan melewati Issei yang memiliki tatapan bingung di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Madara sekarang berada di rumah pribadinya, dan sekarang dia tidak menggunakan henge untuk berubah menjadi Izuna, dia duduk dan meminum secangkir Teh ditanganya.

Dia sekarang hanya mengenakan Tank Top hitam yang melindungi dada berisi miliknya, dan celana jeans Hitam faforitnya, sedangkan rambut hitam panjangnya di biarkan tergerai kebelakang.

"Hah... hari yang melelahkan"

"_**Selalu bermalas-malasan seperti biasa Madara"**_

_**"**__Shinju...? apa itu kau?__**" **_Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Madara.

"_**Bukan ini orang lain...tentu saja ini aku**_"

"aku hanya bercanda , begitu saja kau baper, Shinju" ucap Madara sambil terkikik.

"_**Hah...terserah kau saja...jadi apakah ada petunjuk tentang Kaguya... Madara?**_" Tanya Shinju dalam mode seriusnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin...prasasti batu yang aku temukan di Kyoto, hanyalah prasasti biasa yang hanya membahas hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Jelas mereka belum tau tentang Kaguya" Kata Madara sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi apakah kau ingat sesuatu Shinju?..kau telah lama mengenal Klan Otsutsuki dan kemampuan mereka, apakah kau tau sesuatu" Lanjut Madara.

Shinju menutup Matanya dan mulai mengingat sesuatu"_** ...Dia mengatakan bahwa tujuan dia menciptakan Zetsu putih adalah, untuk membuat sebuah tentara." **_

_**"Dan untuk kekuatan mereka...aku tidak terlalu yakin..sebagian besar kekuatan Kaguya adalah untuk memanipulasi ruang dan waktu...jika dugaanku benar Mereka kurang lebih sama dalam hal itu...namun kau harus hati-hati Madara..kau masih selamat melawan Kaguya karna dia tidak terlalu memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang murni...Itu mungkin juga alasan Kaguya membuat tentara Zetsu putih untuk menjadi pagar depanya...**_." jelas Shinju dengan panjang lebar.

Madara menutup matanya dan mengangguk.."Dan dia mengatakan bahwa "mereka" sesuatu yang belum kita ketahui kekuatanya, maksudku apakah ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa selain Otsutsuki?". Bukanya mendapat jawaban, mereka malah membuat banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka.

Otsutsuki adalah misteri, jika hanya Kaguya saja sudah membuat Madara kerepotan, apalagi ditambah Mereka yang belum tentu jumlah mereka, apalagi kekuatan Mereka.

.

.

.

"_**Jika saja sebagian ingatanku kembali , mungkin akan lebih mudah"**_ batin Shinju sambil menutup Mata tunggalnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, kebetulan ini adalah hari minggu jadi Madara tidak perlu pergi kesekolah, jadi dia punya banyak waktu untuk mengawasi Shirone atau melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Seperti.

"Sial...aku benar-benar bosan.. tidak akan ada yang bisa aku lakukan didunia ini...tanganku juga sudah gatal ingin menghancurkan wajah seseorang" katanya sambil berbaring di atas kasur King size nya. Sementara wajahnya yang cantik ditutup dengan bantal miliknya.

Dia telah menggunakan Moku-Bunshin-nya untuk melakaukan sebagian besar perkerjaanya. Seperti mengawasi Shirone, membasmi iblis liar di kota ini atau sesuatu yang perlu dilakukan..

"Hm..mungkin berkunjung menemui Yasaka atau bertemu dengan Dewa Shinto...itu tidak terlihat membosankan" batinya sambil melirik jendela disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Madara kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur sambil menggosok rambut panjangnya, dan kemudian Dia mengambil handuk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, untuk melakukan rutinitas.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, Madara telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit tubuhnya. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah lemari tempat dimana dia menyimpan Baju dan senjata miliknya.

Dia memilih baju favoritnya, yaitu Kaos hitam lengan panjang dengan lambang Klan Uchiha di punggungnya, dan sebuah celana jeans hitam, setelah itu dia memakai sepatu santai berwarna hitam. Sementara rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai kebelakang, dengan poni yang menutupi mata kananya.

Bagi Madara warna hitam dan merah adalah warna Favoritnya, walaupun terlihat agak Dark, menurut pendapat banyak orang, tapi dia tidak peduli

.

..

"Sudah saatnya"

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung.**_

_**Author tau bahwa Koneko berbeda kelas dengan Issei, tapi author membuatnya menjadi satu kelas dengannya agar lebih mudah. Tapi umur mereka sama seperti di Canon.**_

_**Madara-Chan terlalu OCC :)**_

_**Author juga bingung dengan sifat Fem Madara. Bagusan OCC atau ke sifat Asli seperti Canon ? Menurut Reader bagus yang mana? JikaOcc nya menggangu, Author akan mengubahnya di Chapter yang akan datang.**_

_**Dah lah itu saja untuk Chapter ini...**_

_**Author minta maaf jika Chapter ini pendek...Dan Maaf jika Reader yang menunggu lama untuk ini...**_

_**Oh ya author telah menonton anime berjudul Bikini Warrior, dan author sangat suka Karakter Mage, Gadis kecil imuet dengan TT Gede :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks**_

L


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Red Moon**_

Kyoto kota yang indah, salah satu kota bersejarah di Jepang dan menjadi salah satu pusat kegiatan parawisata bagi turis luar. Kota yang mengingatkannya akan kampung halamanya, dia juga bisa melihat berbagai kuil Shinto disetiap sudut kota.

Dia bekedip beberapa kali ketika dia melewati pohon yang sangat besar dan tinggi di tengah-tengah kota.

"_Jika ingatanku benar,bukankan 10 tahun yang lalu pohon ini sekitar 2 meter, tapi kenapa sekarang pohon ini hampir sekitar 50 meter?_" Dia berfikir namun dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia sadar kalau bukan itu tujuannya kemari, namun dia berkunjung karena ada sesuatu.

Dia berjalan dengan diam ketika dia melihat seekor kucing yang sedang bermain dengan kucing lainnya. Seketika ingatan-ingatan masalalu memenuhi kepalanya.

.

.

"_Onee-chan lihat ini ada seekor kucing" _

_"Wah..lucu sekali kucingnya...Izuna"_

_"Onee-chan aku ingin kucing itu..."_

_"Baiklah...tapi onee-chan ada satu syarat"_

_"Apa itu onee-chan?"_

_Namun gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum kepada anak kecil yang memanggilnya Onee-chan tersebut._

_._

_._

"Izuna!" Gumam wanita itu dengan wajah sedih, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lembut, mencoba menghilangkan kenangan-kenangan masalalu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dia mendongak menatap langit mendung, yang secara perlahan meneteskan airnya.

Dia merasakan air yang menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti seseorang yang sedang berdo'a.

"_Di dunia ini, akan ada sesuatu yang membuat kita merasa kehilangan, ketidakpuasan akan sesuatu, manusia telah menjadi mahkluk mengerikan, yang mementingkan ego dunia"_

_._

_._

_._

"A-ano Onee-san"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, dia kemudian berbalik menatap seseorang dibelakangnya, dia mengangkat alis ketika yang memanggilnya adalah seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan sebuah payung untuk menghalau air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mungilnya .

"Hmm..?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum padanya."Onee-san nggak kedinginan?" Kata gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis kecil itu, kemudian menyentuh dahi gadis kecil itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Gadis kecil itu menggosok dahinya seraya menatap wanita itu dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Onee-san lagi olahraga jadi kamu gak usah khawatir"

Namun Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalnya bingung, "Onee-san nanti malah sakit loh.."

"...Onee-san sudah terbiasa" balas wanita itu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan gadis kecil itu.

"Emt...baiklah Onee-san.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..!" Pamit gadis kecil itu sambil berjalan dan melambaikan salah satu tangannya kearah wanita itu.

.

.

.

"_**Lembut seperti biasa ehh, Madara?" **_Sebuah suara berat dan kasar mengejutkanya.

_"Shinju?...tidak bisakah dirimu untuk tidak mengagetkanku?" _Balas Madara dengan suara kasar di pikirannya, Namun itu memiliki efek sebaliknya ketika Shinju malah terkekeh dengan suara beratnya.

"_Apa ada yang lucu...?_" Ketus Madara dengan menyilangkan lengan dibawah payudaranya.

"_**Tidak ada..hanya saja akhir-akhir ini setelah perang, entah firasatku atau apa, kau sangat lembut dengan seseorang , terutama terhadap gadis kecil"**_

_**"**__Itu hanya perasaanmu"_

_"__**Yah..mungkin itu hanya firasatku..tapi aku hanya berharap...jika di pertempuran kau jangan menunjukan sifat lembut itu Madara"**_

_"Aku tau apa yang harus dilakukan...Shinju"_

Shinju menyeringai, Madara adalah sosok wanita yang mengerikan jika berbicara soal pertempuran, dia berfikir jika Reinkarnasi dari salah satu anak dari Rikudou Sennin, Indra Otsutsuki, memiliki sifat yang sama dengan leluhurnya Indra.

Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda dengan Madara, Dia mulai sedikit Khawatir jika Madara membuat keputusan bodoh. Dengan kekuatan sebesar ini, dia khawatir Madara menjadi Kaguya kedua, yang gila akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan, bukan tidak mungkin...itu bisa saja terjadi.

Walaupun kekuatan Shinju belum lengkap sepenuhnya, namun dia tidak terlalu khawatir dengan hal itu, dia hanya khawatir akan Madara.

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengucur dengan deras membasahi kota, Madara berlari-lari kecil di tengah jalanan yang mulai terendam air, itung-itung ini sebagai latihan kecil untuk meregangkan ototnya.

.

.

.

Kunou gadis kecil dengan sembilan ekor emas, anak dari Yasaka no Kyubi, dia terlihat melamun di kamarnya, dia merenung ketika dia melihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam, dan gadis kecil berambut putih di gendongannya, dan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang disampingnya.

Dia tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk foto itu dengan lembut.

"_Kuroka onee-chan, Shirone-chan dan bibi Madara, kapan aku akan bertemu dengan kalian_?" Dia merenung dengan sedih, kemudian air mata kecil terbentuk Dimata emasnya yang Indah.

Kunou melihat ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan seseorang berlari kecil di jalanan kota Kyoto yang tergenang air karna hujan, dia menyipitkan matanya namun seketika matanya melebar.

"Bukankah itu..."

.

.

.

"Hmm..Kunou?"

Kunou melebarkan matanya dan tersentak, dia berbalik dan menatap sesosok wanita yang baru saja dia perhatikan namun dengan sekejap mata wanita itu tiba-tiba ada didalam kamarnya.

Dia berhenti dari keterkejutannya dan kemudian menutup mulutnya lalu setetes air mata keluar dari mata emasnya.

"Bi-bibi Madara!" Dia berlari kearah Madara dan kemudian memeluknya, Madara tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kunou dengan hangat, dan mengusap rambut emasnya dengan lembut.

"Kamu masih memanggilku seperti itu, Kunou"

"Bi-bibi Madara (hiks) Kunou sangat merindukan Bibi (hiks)" dia hanya bisa terisak dipelukan Madara, dia menguatkan pelukannya seolah dia tidak ingin, Madara meninggalkannya.

Madara tersenyum lembut ,dan secara perlahan melepaskan pelukan darinya. "Bibi tau..Bibi juga merindukanmu..Kunou"

*Tuk*

"I-ttai..bibi selalu seperti itu" rengeknya dengan suara lucu. Madara terkekeh dan kemudian berdiri.

"Jadi...Kunou dimana Ibumu?" Tanya Madara sambil menyilangkan lengannya di bawah payudaranya.

Kunou berhenti merengek sambil mengusap dahinya, dan kemudian senyum lebar diperlihatkannya padanya.

"Okaa-sama lagi ada urusan dengan beberapa tetua, tapi Kunou tidak tau urusan apa itu"

Madara mengangguk "bibi mengerti...nee Kunou? Bisakah kamu menemani bibi menjelajahi istana ini?"

Kunou mengangguk dengan cepat "Hai...tapi bibi harus menggendong Kunou?" Katanya sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Madara.

Madara menghela nafas, sifat Kunou yang kekanak-kanakan tidak pernah bisa berubah jika Dia ada didekatnya. Madara mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat Kunou dan meletakkanya di punggungnya.

"Yai..asik" Kunou tertawa dengan gembira, dia mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama Madara, Kuroka dan Shirone bersamanya, sementara ibunya akan menatap mereka dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Ingatan-ingatan itu adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan bagi Kunou, dia tidak menyangkal hal itu, dia ingat sebelum Kunou bertemu Madara, dia hanya bisa bermain dengan pengasuhnya Ahri.

Namun setelah kedatangan Madara seolah hidup Kunou berubah drastis, dia menjadi periang dan murah senyum, tapi setelah Madara memutuskan untuk pergi, kehidupan Kunou kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Madara juga maklum terhadapnya, Kunou juga jarang bisa bermain bersama ibunya Yasaka, sebagai seorang ibu sekaligus pemimpin Yokai, Yasaka terpaksa harus mengurangi waktu bersama anaknya dan harus memprioritaskan Fraksi Yokai.

Dan bagi Madara, Kunou adalah sosok anak yang sangat menyayangi ibunya, seperti dirinya ketika masih kecil. Namun berbeda dengan dirinya, Kunou tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya setelah Kunou dilahirkan. Yasaka juga memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa ayah Kunou telah pergi entah kemana setelah mengetahui Yasaka hamil.

Madara mengerti perasaan Yasaka sebagai seorang wanita, dia bisa mengerti karena dia juga seorang wanita. Namun Madara dapat menghilangkan perasaan Cinta yang selama ini berkecamuk di hati dan otaknya.

Cinta dan kasih sayang suatu yang berbeda, Memang Madara menyayangi keluarganya lamanya dan keluarga barunya. Dan terutama dia sangat menyayangi almarhum Ibunya dan almarhum adiknya Izuna.

Jika kalian bertanya apa dia merasa sedih kehilangan keluarganya?.. Jawabannya adalah iya, Hashirama pernah mengatakan bahwa hanya Cinta yang bisa membawa perdamaian. sedangkan bagi dirinya Kekuatan yang bisa membawa perdamaian.

Tapi setelah berlalunya waktu dia akhirnya sadar dan mengerti bahwa Cinta dan Kekuatan dibutuhkan untuk membawa perdamaian.

Madara adalah reinkarnasi Indra, sedangkan Hashirama adalah reinkarnasi Ashura, Yin dan Yang suatu energi penyeimbang. Namun Madara terlah mendapatkan dua energi itu sekaligus, sebagai Uchiha terakhir dan sebagai seorang wanita apa perlu dia untuk mencari cinta sekali lagi?.

Itu mungkin pertanyaan yang sulit bagi Madara, karna dia menolak ide tentang Cinta yang sering dibicarakan Hashirama dan almarhum Ibunya. Tetapi setelah kejadian-kejadian yang terus menimpanya, akhirnya dia sadar kekuatan bukanlah segala hal.

.

.

.

"Bibi..Bibi..Bibi"

Madara tersentak dari lamunannya dan kemudian menoleh ke kiri, sedangkan Kunou yang berada di gendongan Madara, hanya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Hmm..ada apa Kunou?"

"Bibi baik-baik saja?..Kunou khawatir dengan bibi!"

"bibi baik-baik saja". Ini membingungkan bagi Madara, apa yang membuat akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat dia melamun. Itu tidak biasa baginya sebagai seorang kunoichi.

.

.

.

"Bibi...Kunou ingin mendengar sebuah cerita..." Kunou berteriak ditelinga Madara, Madara memiringkan kepala mencoba mengurangi efek suara cempreng Kunou.

"Kunou...suaramu menyakiti telinga bibi..."

Kunou terkikik canggung "maaf bibi..hihi".

Madara menghela nafas panjang, "hah baiklah, bahkan jika aku menolaknya pasti kamu akan mengganggu bibi" dia menutup Matanya dan kemudian Madara tersenyum kecil.

"Yai..." Kunou berteriak dengan gembira sambil menggoyang-goyang kakinya.

"Pada jaman dahulu sebelum manusia memiliki kekuatan, mereka hanyalah manusia fana yang tidak berdaya, namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama. "

"Bertahun-tahun kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah pohon yang mereka anggap suci, manusia memanfaatkan energi pohon Suci untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka, namun karna sifat manusia yang serakah mereka berperang satu sama lain untuk mengklaim pohon suci itu"

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan pohon itu bibi?" Dia bertanya dengan penasaran.

Madara tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan "Bertahun-tahun perang belum berakhir, akhirnya seorang Dewi yang melihat itu geram akan perbuatan mereka, Dewi itu turun kebumi untuk mengambil buah pohon suci yang hanya berbuah seribu tahun sekali, "

"Namun pohon suci itu tidak terima akan perbuatan sang Dewi, pohon suci pun berubah menjadi mahkluk yang menyeramkan untuk mengambil buah miliknya yang telah di ambil sang Dewi".

" Namun karna sang Dewi tergiur oleh buah itu, akhirnya dia memakan buah pohon suci tersebut. tanpa disadarinya dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol pohon suci tersebut. "

"Tak lama kemudian sang Dewi melahirkan 2 anak lelaki, bertahun-tahun sang Dewi membesarkan kedua anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran sang Dewi."

"Apa itu bibi?"

"Sang Dewi menyadari bahwa kedua anaknya akan lebih kuat darinya, sang Dewi takut akan hal itu. akhirnya sang Dewi terpaksa harus mengambil kekuatan kedua anaknya untuk menjadi jauh lebih kuat."

" namun kedua anaknya menyadari hal tersebut, kedua anak sang Dewi menyadari bahwa ibu mereka telah gila akan kekuatan dan berniat untuk menguasai dunia.

"Akhirnya pertarungan sang Dewi dan kedua putranya terjadi, mereka bertarung sampai tiga bulan lamanya sampai membuat bumi hampir hancur oleh mereka,akhirnya Sang Dewi dan kedua putranya mengalami kebuntuan. "

''Kedua putra sang Dewi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegel Ibu mereka di bulan. Namun cepat atau lambat sang Dewi akan bangkit kembali." Madara memutuskan mengakhiri ceritanya, jika dia melanjutkan sampai selesai, sampai besok pun tidak akan selesai.

"Jadi Kunou apa pelajaran yang kamu dapatkan dari kisah ini?" Madara bertanya kepadanya namun sekian lama tidak ada jawaban, Madara melirik kebelakang kearahnya.

"Zzzzzzz zzzz"

Madara swetdrop jadi selama ini dia tertidur digendongnya, namun dia tersenyum lembut mungkin memang benar ceritanya membosankan.

"Hah dia ngiler di pundak ku"

"Zzzz zzzz "

.

.

.

"Berhenti di tempatmu!" Sebuah suara feminim muncul tepat dibelakang Madara, Madara berhenti dan melirik kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kunou-ojousama?, Apa kau menculiknya?" Teriak suara feminim tersebut dengan aura yang mulai menguar dari wanita dibelakang Madara.

Madara masih membelakangi wanita tersebut, namun dia menyeringai dan mulai tertawa kecil. wanita dibelakangnya menyipitkan matanya seolah sedang mengamati wanita yang ada didepannya..

_"Chakra mengerikan macam apa ini? Jauh lebih kuat dari Yasaka-Sama"_

"Kau sudah melupakanku? Heh,,,,Ahri?"

.

.

.

*Deg*

Ahri membelalakkan matanya ketika Wanita didepannya menyebutkan namanya. " _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_" Dia mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

Sebagai tangan kanan Yasaka dan pengasuh Kunou, Ahri ditekankan untuk menjaga Kunou dan menghentikan apapun terhadap ancaman yang mengincar Kunou bahkan jika itu mengorbankan nyawanya.

Namun dia semakin terkejut ketika wanita didepanya membalikan tubuhnya.

"K-kau..."

"Apa kabar...Ahri"

"M-Madara-Sama"

.

.

.

Berhenti dari keterkejutannya, Ahri kemudian mendekati Madara dan Kunou yang ada didendonganya.

"Maaf Madara-Sama, saya telah lancang" kata Ahri sambil membungkuk hormat.

Madara tersenyum dan menyentuh pundaknya, "tidak usah dipikirkan, itu memang kewajibanmu sebagai tangan kanan Yasaka"

"Hai...sekali saya minta maaf"

Madara mengangguk dan mengambil Kunou dipunggungnya. "Kunou tertidur di gendongan ku, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membawanya ke kamarnya"

Ahri membungkuk sekali lagi dan kemudian mengambil Kunou dengan pelan dari Madara. "Hai..pasti susah untuk menangani Kunou-Chan ,,Madara-Sama"

Madara menghela nafas "yah...kau yang paling tau sifat Kunou, Ahri" ucap Madara sambil menatap Kunou yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongan Ahri.

"Oh...ya dan satu hal lagi!"

"Hm?...ada yang bisa saya bantu Madara-sama?"

"Jangan memberitahukan Yasaka, jika aku berada disini, kamu mengerti maksudku Ahri?"

"Hai...saya mengerti"

"Yosh..aku mengandalkamu.. Ahri"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Madara telah menghilang dari hadapan Ahri yang memandang kepergian Madara dengan tatapan sendu.

"_Kunou-chan pasti akan sedih, ketika Madara-Sama telah pergi"_

_._

_._

_._

_*Kruyuk*_

_"Uhh...perutku..pasti ada sesuatu untuk dimakan" _Madara mengusap perutnya dengan pelan, rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan membuat suara-suara aneh didalam perutnya.

"Hm...Dango?.. Ahh membosankan" ucap Madara dengan wajah lesu, memang dia sangat menyukai Dango, tapi dia juga memiliki rasa bosan akan makanan.

Dia melirik beberapa toko makanan, dari makanan tradisional sampai makanan cepat saji. Dia berhenti ketika dia melihat kedai makanan yang bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen.

"_Ramen?...bukankah itu makanan kesukaan Obito?_" Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kedai, didalam kedai dia bisa melihat ruangan sepi, sederhana yang cukup untuk menampung lima pelanggan.

"Selamat datang Nona...bisa saya bantu" ucap seorang pria tua sekitar umur 60an, yang Madara asumsikan sebagai pemilik kedai.

Madara mengangguk menanggapinya, "aku pesan Ramen special" kata Madara sambil duduk disalah satu bangku sederhana.

"Baik..satu ramen special akan datang" kata pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum diwajah tuanya.

Madara belum pernah memakan ramen dia hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Obito pernah mengatakan jika Ramen makanan yang sangat nikmat, (_**sifat femMadara terhadap Obito berbeda dengan di Canon**_) jadi dia sangat penasaran dengannya.

"Ramen special telah siap...selamat menikmati nona"

Madara menatap mangkuk yang berisi ramen special dengan wajah tertarik, dia menghirup baunya dan bisa mencium berbagai rempah didalamnya.

"_Menarik_"

.

.

.

_**Bersambung**_

Sifat Madara terlalu kalem?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Red Moon**_

_**Chapter 6 Remake**_

_**FemMadara**_

_**Flashback**_

_***Duarrr~Kablarr***_

"Cih..., ini tidak ada habisnya kita sudah bertarung selama satu minggu, dan ini tidak ada hasilnya" Naruto berteriak dengan tatapan keras.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia harus mengakui jika Naruto memang benar, mereka sudah bertarung selama satu minggu lebih, hanya untuk mengalahkan wanita yang ada didepan mereka.

_"Ini tidak bagus, Chakra dari Rikudou Sennin juga semakin menipis, namun sepertinya Chakra milik Madara tetap stabil, dia menyerap Chakra dari orang-orang yang terjebak dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi, dan ia selalu mengganti tubuhnya dengan klon miliknya" _Batin Sasuke dengan mata menyipit.

Madara melayang diudara dengan tatapan datar seolah meremehkan mereka, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sedikit melunak. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menentangnya sampai seperti ini, dengan adanya jutsu ini semua mahkluk akan bahagia dalam kedamaian sejati.

"Naruto...Sasuke, apa kalian sudah menyerah?, kenapa kalian menentangku sampai seperti ini?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Naruto mengeraskan tatapannya saat Madara menanyakan hal itu. "Perdamaian yang kau ciptakan hanyalah omong kosong, kau tidak lebih hanya ingin menggenggam dunia ini didalam tanganmu, kau tidak lebih dari wanita gila psikopat" Naruto sedikit berteriak ketika mengatakan itu.

Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Madara sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. "Psikopat?...Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kalian menyerahkan kesembilan biju padaku, namun kalian dengan sombong membentuk aliansi yang tidak ada gunanya ini, dan apa yang terjadi... lihatlah sekelililing kalian, mereka semua mati karna dirimu...Naruto." Ucap Madara sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau mengatakan akan melindungi mereka namun faktanya malah mereka mati untuk melindungimu, melindungi apa yang ada didalam dirimu, apa kau buta..?".

Naruto tersentak saat Madara mengatakannya, itu memang benar, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aliansi menyerahkan semua Bijuu pada Akatsuki, dengan adanya Mugen Tsukuyomi mereka tidak akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit.

"Perang dunia Ninja pertama, Perang dunia Ninja kedua, Perang dunia Ninja ketiga dan perang dunia Ninja keempat"

"Perang untuk menghentikan perang, bukankah itu ironis?, Jadi..menyerah saja, kita Akhiri pertarungan ini dan sebagai gantinya aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup didalam kedamaian sejati"

Naruto hanya diam dia tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa, itu memang benar ini adalah kesalahannya, dia terlalu naif memandang dunia ini. Neji, Hinata serta Sakura tewas karna melindungi dirinya yang tidak bis berbuat apa-apa, atau mungkin melindungi apa yang ada dalam dirinya, apa ini balasan atas keegoisannya?.

"Naruto.. fokus, walaupun apa yang dikatakan oleh Madara adalah kebenaran ". Sasuke berteriak untuk menyadarkan Naruto yang ada disebelahnya. "Aku lebih baik mati, daripada menjadi mainan Madara, apa kau lupa perkataan Rikudou Sennin?"

Naruto tersentak, merenungkan apa yang sasuke katakan padanya. "Sasuke?..kau benar...aku tidak akan membiarkan pengorbanan mereka sia-sia"

Madara tersenyum manis melihat semangat mereka berdua kembali lagi, ini membuat dia semakin panas dan bersemangat. "jadi seperti itu... kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, aku telah memperoleh keabadian...ini adalah pertarungan terakhir kita, kekuatanku melawan kekuatan kalian berdua...kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat diantara kita..._"._

_**"Limbo: Susanoo"**_

_._

_._

_._

_***Beberapa jam kemudian***_

_***krakk-Boomm***_

"Gahhh..."

"Sasuke!...!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menggelempar, saat mereka berhadapan dengan Susanoo Madara yang tak terlihat, hantaman demi hantaman harus mereka rasakan saat empat Susanoo yang tak terlihat mengeroyok mereka.

_"Mereka terlalu berharga untuk mati, terutama Sasuke, padahal aku telah memberinya kesempatan untuk bergabung denganku, dia mirip sekali dengan Izuna. Cih...sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan, Izuna sudah meninggal Madara."_

Madara terdiam melihat mereka berdua berjuang melawan empat klon Limbo yang menggunakan Susanoo raksasa mereka. Madara bisa melihat jelas dengan Rinnegan miliknya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, Chakra mereka sangat-sangat sedikit bahkan hanya menyisahkan untuk mereka tetap sadar. Strategi Madara sebenarnya cukup sederhana, dia hanya perlu memisahkan mereka berdua dengan klon Limbo miliknya.

_"Kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan serangan fisik"_

_"Aku hanya perlu memisahkan mereka berdua, aku sadar bahwa kerja sama mereka sedikit menyusahkan, namun ini sudah terlalu lama, aku akan mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin, dan sepertinya Zetsu telah mengurus Kakashi"_

Wanita itu berguman dengan pelan sambil melirik kebelakang tempat dimana Zetsu hitam bertarung dengan Kakashi, beberapa saat kemudian aura biru meledak-ledak dari tubuhnya, disusul dengan mahkluk humanoid raksasa dengan empat lengan dan dua wajah muncul dari tubuh Madara.

Wanita itu menyeringai kejam, seolah merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang akan terjadi, dan sudah waktunya untuk mangakhiri pertarungan ini, Madara membentuk segel tangan yang diikuti oleh keempat lengan Susanoo secara bersamaan, wanita itu tersenyum seolah menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

_**"Rikudou no Chikara: Tengai Shinsei"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***kring-kring***_

"Huh?"

Wanita itu mendengus pelan saat mendapati jam weker miliknya berbunyi, ia mengerjapkan matanya agar ia bisa memfokuskan matanya saat sinar matahari mulai menembus korden jendela.

"Mimpi itu lagi...!"

Desahan pelan terdengar, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mulai mematikan jam weker tersebut dengan sedikit kasar, yaitu menggebrak jam malang tersebut sampai hancur, tanpa memperdulikan jika jam tersebut satu-satunya yang ia miliki, beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai duduk. Dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, ia mulai berdiri dengan gontai saat aliran darah miliknya belum sepenuhnya mengalir keseluruh tubuh.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk dipundaknya, 30 menit kemudian setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, wanita itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pandangan bosan serta sebuah handuk yang melilit tubuh sexy miliknya.

Helaan nafas cukup pelan terdengar, ia kemudian menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil baju yang biasa ia pakai. "Hari yang membosankan, Cih... apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan didunia menyedihkan ini?". Ia berguman dengan pelan sembari menyisir rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aku bertemu dengan Yasaka dan beberapa hari menginap dikediamannya, namun apa yang aku dapatkan cukup membosankan, Kunou sudah cukup besar untuk berlatih sihir sendiri, sedangkan aku tidak terlalu paham dengan sihir selain Chakra yang dimiliki oleh mereka"

"Aku ingin sekali bertarung dan meluapkan rasa bosan ku dengan menghancurkan wajah seseorang"

Ketika Madara asik berbicara sendiri seperti wanita stres yang ditinggal suami, Shinju hanya bisa swetdrop melihat Madara seperti ini, sebenarnya dia cukup kasian melihatnya seperti itu apalagi sifat Madara yang haus akan pertempuran. Namun apa boleh buat, kalau memang seperti itu yang terjadi, awalnya dia ingin berbicara dengan Madara namun Shinju urungkan niatnya ketika Madara seperti ini.

"Mungkin sarapan bisa menghilangkan stresku"Madara berguman pelan dan seraya berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan, setelah ia sampai disana ia menghela nafas saat ia hanya melihat roti tawar dan beberapa selai diatas meja tersebut.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak sarapan bersama, terakhir aku ingat 10 tahun yang lalu"

_"Mengingat hal itu, seperti aku mengingat keluargaku sendiri, Okaa-san, Otou-san dan adik-adikku, maafkan aku karna tidak bisa bersama kalian dalam waktu yang lama...ambisiku terlalu kuat dan mengendalikanku, __tapi terkadang kita harus tau kapan harus keluar"._

.

.

.

_"Kehidupanku telah lama berubah, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya namun entah bagaimana seolah ini terasa aneh bagiku, aku memang membenci kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, aku ingin menciptakan lembaran yang baru, yah...mungkin memang ini takdir untuk menuju ke jalan yang benar" _menghela nafas sekali lagi wanita cantik itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota dengan diam.

_"Hidup memang harus dijalani, hidup sederhana tanpa takut akan menderita. ... __**Mugen Tsukuyomi?,**__ Ah aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan hal itu setelah mengetahui kebenaran" _berjalan dengan diam, namun tanpa ia sadari ada sesuatu menuju kearahnya dengan sangat cepat, Madara melirik kebelakang dan menangkap benda tersebut dengan tangan kanan.

"Hep.."

"Onee-chan tidak apa-apa?" Ada sebuah teriakan kecil terdengar.

Madara menaikkan alis dan tersenyum. "Iya... tapi lain kali hati-hati, nanti bisa kena orang loh". Madara memperingatkan dengan nada lembut, Madara dengan lembut menyerahkan benda yang ternyata bola tersebut kepada anak kecil yang ada didepannya.

Anak kecil tersebut sedikit terkikik. "Onee-chan bisa main bola?" Tanya anak tersebut dengan antusias. Sedangkan Madara bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Emmt...Maaf tapi Onee-chan buru-buru" ucapnya tersenyum sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut anak kecil tersebut.

"...dan sepertinya itu ibumu" Madara menujuk seorang wanita yang melambai kearah mereka.

Anak kecil tersebut mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Madara. "Ohh, iya...itu Okaa-san, Onee-chan aku pulang dulu ya?..." ucap anak kecil tersebut dengan berlari sembari melambaikan tangan kearah Madara.

Madara menganguk dan tersenyum kecil. Wanita cantik ini kemudian menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. _**"Kau mungkin merindukan duniamu Madara, atau mungkin merindukan anak-anak itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus seperti ini" **_

Madara hanya diam dan melanjutkan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Shinju, Madara berfikir mungkin memang benar apa yang diucapkannya, ia harus kuat menjalani ini semua dan mungkin membuka lembaran baru sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Madara menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai pada pinggiran kota, ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah sungai dibawah, namun ia menaikkan alisnya saat menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Si bejat itu masih dengan hobi konyolnya itu" Madara berguman dengan pelan dan berjalan kearah orang yang dimaksud.

"Yo...Bejat-san" sapa Madara dengan tatapan datar. Azazel menghela nafas saat kegiatanya terganggu oleh suara tersebut. Namun ketika dia membalikkan tubuhnya matanya seketika melebar.

"K-kau"

Madara tetap diam ketika melihat reaksi Azazel, Apakah wajah ini terlihat menakutkan dimatanya?. "Masih dengan hobimu itu heh, Azazel?.

"Madara-san?" Azazel tak percaya apa yang dia lihat, rumor mengatakan jika Madara pergi dari dimensi ini 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi apa yang membuatnya kembali lagi?. Madara menaikkan alis ketika melihat hasil tangkapan memancing Azazel. "tidak biasa kau mendapat ikan" Madara berkata seraya mendekat kearah Azazel yang masih mematung.

Azazel mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun itu sulit, Madara menyadari ini dan kemudian duduk di pinggiran sungai tepat disebelah alat pancing tersebut. "Oh ayolah..santai saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu...yah walaupun kegiatanmu membuat mataku pedih"

Azazel mengabaikan penghinaan itu, dan dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepala dan menghirup nafas panjang. "Aku terkejut tiba-tiba kau muncul lagi Madara-san, mengingat 10 tahun yang lalu kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dimensi ini. Maa...apa misimu selesai?" Azazel bertanya dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Yah...apa boleh buat, ada sesuatu yang memaksaku kembali, para Iblis keparat itu memaksaku untuk kembali kedimensi ini lagi" Madara mendesis saat mengatakan itu, Madara hanya tidak suka menyebut kata tersebut.

Azazel terdiam, Azazel tau bahwa Wanita didepanya ini sangat membenci hal yang berbau Iblis, entah masa lalunya seperti apa sampai membuat Madara sebegitunya membenci Iblis. Azazel tidak ingin mengorek privasi Madara, bisa-bisa dia tewas ditangan wanita ini.

"Jadi...Azazel aku dengar kau memiliki Hakuryuukou dipihakmu, dan sepertinya pihak Iblis telah memiliki sang Rival" Madara berkata mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Azazel tidak terkejut ketika Madara mengatakan itu, "Maa...itu memang benar, namun akhir-akhir ini Vali cukup sulit untuk dikendalikan, kau taulah anak muda jaman sekarang seperti apa!" Jawab Azazel seraya menggosok belakang kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang dimana bocah itu?"

"Aku menugaskanya untuk mengawasi Kokabiel, aku telah menyadari bahwa dia adalah biang kerok selama ini, jadi aku menugaskan Vali untuk itu"

"Kau sepertinya terlalu malas untuk mengawasi bawahanmu sendiri, tidak heran banyak bawahanmu yang membangkang perintahmu".

Azazel terkekeh mendengarnya, itu memang benar. "Yah...apa boleh buat, sebenarnya aku malas untuk menjadi pemimpin, mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyerahkan kepemimpinanku kepada Shemhazai" ucapnya malas seraya memijit pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Michael apa hubunganmu masih seperti dulu?" Madara bertanya sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm... hubunganku dengan Michael tidak terlalu buruk, bisa dibilang masih berhubungan dengan baik, namun karna ulah Kokabiel akhir-akhir ini ada sedikit ketegangan antar 3 fraksi" jawab Azazel dengan helaan nafas dibagian Akhir.

Madara mengangguk paham, 3 fraksi masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang perdamaian, apalagi ada kokabiel yang ingin perang jilid-2, Azazel harus menghentikan Kokabiel apapun yang terjadi agar dunia manusia tidak terkena imbasnya. Sebenarnya Madara bisa saja menghentikanya, tapi ia tidak ingin ikut andil dalam dunia Supranatural lagi.

"Oh ya..aku hampir lupa, pemimpin ketiga fraksi akan mengadakan pertemuan dalam waktu dekat ini, apa kau bisa mengajak Yasaka untuk menerima undangan itu?" Azazel bertanya, sedangkan Madara melipat lengan dibawah payudaranya.

"Mengajak Yasaka menerima undangan itu mungkin tidak bisa, kau tau wilayah Yokai sekarang sedikit rawan, dan mengingat fraksi Yokai dipihak Netral" sebenarnya Madara yang menyuruh Yasaka untuk tetap netral dan tidak ingin ikut campur dengan fraksi manapun selain, fraksi Shinto.

Azazel mengangguk paham dirinya juga tidak bisa memaksa pemimpin Yokai tersebut datang kepertemuan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, kami tidak memiliki hak untuk memaksa, namun jika fraksi Yokai berubah pikiran, kami masih akan menyambutnya dengan semampu kami" ucap Azazel seraya tersenyum.

Madara mengangguk, Azazel tidak akan repot berbohong padanya, mengingat Madara dapat membaca kebohongan orang dengan sangat mudah.

"Ahh...kebetulan sekali Madara-san, sepertinya Vali akan datang kesini". Azazel berkata dan mengalihkan perhatiannya keatas. Madara mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Azazel, ia bisa melihat di awan ada sesuatu yang meluncur dengan cepat. "Jadi dia Host Albion masa kini?...tidak terlalu buruk Azazel"

Azazel terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yah...anak itu aku temukan disebuah hutan di Eropa...menangis ketakutan, dan siapa sangka jika dia memiliki Naga dalam dirinya".

_***Tap***_

Vali turun dengan pandangan datar, dia melihat jika Azazel bersama wanita cantik sekitar awal 20 tahunan berdiri disampingnya. "Apa itu pacarmu Azazel?" Vali bertanya dengan menaikkan alis, sedangkan Madara menatap bosan mereka berdua dengan lengan masih terlipat.

Azazel tersenyum kikuk mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Vali. "Ahh..kau ini berbicara apa, bagaimana dengan misimu?" Azazel bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Vali.

"Kokabiel sepertinya sudah mencuri beberapa pedang Excaliburn di gereja Vatikan, dan sekarang tujuanya adalah Kuoh!" Vali menjelaskan dengan tangan terlipat.

Azazel mengangguk paham, jika tujuanya adalah Kuoh pasti dia mengincar Rias dan Sona, dengan begitu Kokabiel bisa mempercepat Great War sekali lagi. "Tetap awasi dia Vali...namun jika dia bertindak berlebihan hentikan dia" Azazel memerintahkan dengan tatapan serius, Azazel tidak akan main-main jika ini menyangkut kelangsungan fraksi Falen.

"Jadi itu tujuannya mencuri Excaliburn, untuk memancing pihak Michael!?"

Madara sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, jika tujuan Kokabiel adalah Kuoh dan ditempat itu adalah wilayah Gremory dan Sitri yang mereka pinjam dari Fraksi Shinto, pasti Shirone ada dalam bahaya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Azazel...aku harus pergi"

Tanpa memperdulikan jika Azazel menjawab atau tidak, dalam sekejap mata, Madara meluncur dengan sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan suara, dan menghasilkan kawah kecil tempat ia berdiri.

Azazel hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Vali sedikit menyeringai melihat kepergian Madara. _"Albion kau merasakan itu?"_ .

_**"Tidak...tapi aku sarankan jangan macam-macam dengan wanita itu Vali, aku bisa melihat jika wanita itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari apapun yang pernah aku temui" **_

Vali hanya menyeringai tanpa menghiraukan perkatakan Albion, seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk mencari lawan yang kuat agar dia kelak bisa membunuh Kakeknya. _"Tenang saja Albion, kali ini aku tidak akan gegabah, aku bisa melihat jika Azazel memiliki rasa hormat pada wanita itu"_

Albion menghela nafas lega, dia sempat berfikir jika dia akan mencari Host baru. _**"Baguslah, aku tadi sempat berfikir akan mencari Host baru"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yah ini pendek, Author kebanyakan nonton Adventure Time di Youtube. :v **_

_**Covid-19 semakin mengkhawatirkan, apalagi kampung Author ada Lockdown, yah walaupun tempat Author tinggal tidak terlalu ramai. Bisa dibilang sangat sepi, karna gak ada yang mudik dan pulang kampung.**_


End file.
